Yuumalicious (Prologue)
by eternal children
Summary: Hei, follower-ku tercinta. Aku menemukan butler cafe yang baru saja dibuka dengan pelayanan dan menu luar biasa. Pastikan kalian semua juga berkunjung ke sana dan menikmati semuanya, ya! Nama tempat itu "Kunushitsuji Kissa", atau lebih mudahnya sebut saja—Kunubutler Cafe. #BangsatsuParadeProject


| Hei, _follower-ku tercinta_. |

| Aku menemukan _butler cafe_ yang baru saja dibuka dengan pelayanan dan menu luar biasa. |

| Pastikan kalian semua juga berkunjung ke sana dan menikmati semuanya, ya~! |

| Nama tempat itu "Kunushitsuji Kissa", atau lebih mudahnya sebut saja— |

.

| — ** _Kunubutler Cafe_**. |

.

.

.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom** © Matsui Yūsei

* * *

Kaki berbalut sepatu bermerk menapak di atas lantai teraso yang masih mengeluarkan wangi baking soda kental—beraroma _sunkist_.

Matanya menelusuri susunan interior tidak terlalu rumit, malah terlihat segar seperti negeri dongeng yang berhias gula-gula. Ingatkan kembali kalau ia bukan tengah memasuki maid kafe tapi sebuah _butler cafe_.

 _Butler cafe_ —surga visual yang dipenuhi makhluk adam serupa dirinya.

"Selamat datang di Kunubutler kafe, Tuan."

Sapaan itu berasal dari seseorang yang (sepertinya) berumur dua kali lipat dirinya. Tentu saja pria di hadapannya bukanlah pelayan yang sudah direservasi melalui web online kemarin sore. Karena bagaimanapun sebuah prolog akan senantiasa hadir sebelum tokoh utama memasuki sebuah kisah, bukan?

"Saya akan membawakan tas dan jaket anda sebelum menuntun anda ke meja."

Pria itu dengan sopan membawakan perangkat kliennya yang cukup membebani pundak, menyerahkan luaran berbahan kulit tersebut ke meja resepsionis sementara tas punggung berbahan sama diangkut menuju sebuah ruangan yang area-nya terbatas dan hampir tertutup. Sebuah gorden marun tebal nan indah menjadi sekat utama yang menghubungkannya dengan area luar.

Sang tamu mendudukkan dirinya nyaman di salah satu kursi tersedia, diikuti oleh tas-nya yang kini tergolek nyaman di atas meja khusus namun masih terjamah dalam cakup pandangannya.

"Silakan bunyikan lonceng ini jika anda sudah siap." sebuah porselen berhias ukiran di atas meja menjadi fokus terakhir sebelum pria ramah itu membungkuk dalam lalu pamit pergi.

Servis oke. Suasana oke. Kenyamanan oke.

Secara okular, semua yang tampak dari luar pantas diberi nilai cukup tinggi. Karenanya, ia tidak membuang waktu lagi dan membunyikan bel untuk memproses analisa lanjut; tentu saja kapabilitas dari _butler_ yang telah dipilih untuk melayaninya selama satu setengah jam ke depan.

.

.

 _KLING!_

.

.

Tidak ada jeda terlalu lama sampai sosok sebaya berwajah manis hadir menyambut. Mahkotanya selegam arang, kontras dengan kulit susu yang tampak menggiurkan untuk disentuh. Irisnya keemasan cerah dan senyumnya menyiratkan kelembutan secara menyeluruh.

"Selamat datang di Kunubutler kafe, Tuan." suaranya tegas namun mengalun nikmat, "Terima kasih sudah mempercayakan saya sebagai _butler_ anda hari ini. Nama saya Isogai Yuuma."

Mengandalkan ingatannya yang terbatas, ia ingat pernah melihat Isogai meski dari jarak terpaut jauh (karena memang mustahil untuk melupakan figur unik dengan antena kembar di atas kepalanya). Sehingga ketika salah satu teman wanitanya merekomendasikan kafe yang baru dibuka dengan iming-iming diskon pelanggan minggu pertama, dia semakin tertarik—terutama saat menemukan wajah tidak asing terpampang di paparan para pelayan yang bertajuk _available_.

"Duduklah, aku mau kita bicara lebih nyaman."

Tidak seluwes kelihatannya, Isogai bergerak cukup canggung ketika berterima kasih dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan sang _tuan_. Sepertinya remaja itu memikirkan hal yang sama karena wajah tamunya begitu familier.

"Saya senang anda memilih saya, apa ada alasan khusus?"

"Kita pernah bertemu di festival musim gugur Kunugigaoka, kan? Kurasa aku bisa lebih nyaman bersama orang yang paling tidak kukenal wajahnya." misteri yang sempat bercokol dalam dua kepala yang berhadapan akhirnya terkuak.

"Sepertinya begitu, pantas saja saya seperti pernah melihat wajah anda." _Ikemen_ itu tertawa di balik telapak tangannya, membuatnya semakin terlihat memikat.

Pelayan dan pelayanannya oke.

Ia bahkan ingin secepatnya mengakhiri kegiatan dan berfoto bersama agar bisa menaruh paras Isogai di halaman depan situs populer miliknya.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kumulai?"

Isogai mengambil buku menu yang terselip di pinggangnya, menyodorkannya sembari menjelaskan, "Jika anda mau, saya bisa mempersiapkan _dessert_ dari paket yang tersedia. Saya merekomendasikan sup Minestrone karena hari ini cukup dingin..."

"Tidak masalah. Kehadiranmu cukup membuatku panas."

Sang _butler_ terkesiap. Rona di wajahnya mulai tercetak jelas dan kepalanya terpaksa menunduk. Seharusnya menjadi tugasnyalah untuk menggombali, bukannya digombali.

"Lalu soal _dare_ ini..." jarinya menunjuk salah satu bagian dari paket, "kapan aku bisa memulainya?"

"A-ah, anda bisa memulai kapan saja... bahkan boleh memilih untuk tidak melakukannya jika tidak berkenan."

Enak saja. Ia sudah membayar mahal dan sudah tentu menolak untuk melewati setiap fasilitas yang ditawarkan, bibirnya menyeringai nista kemudian menunjuk menu-menu pilihannya cepat, "Aku ingin semua makanan keluar sekarang juga, termasuk _appetizer_ dan melakukan _dare_."

Yang dilakukan Isogai untuk menekan gugup hanya dengan memulas senyum semakin lebar. Rupanya tuannya kali ini sangat tidak suka buang-buang waktu, "Sesuai perintah anda, Tuan. Saya akan mengambilkan semua yang anda pesan."

Derap kaki terdengar menjauh. Meninggalkan pelanggan yang menggerakkan tangan tak nyaman, seperti kehilangan sesuatu disana. Lebih tepatnya gatal karena ingin segera menyentuh laptop kesayangannya yang masih terbaring di dalam tas.

Troli yang bergulir mengalihkan perhatian. Satu set _course meal_ dan _darjelling tea_ lengkap sudah tersaji. Tinggal menunggu dihidangkan di atas mejanya.

"Silahkan, tuan. Saya akan menuangkan teh terlebih dulu untuk an—"

"Tidak. Tidak." lambaian tangan menginterupsi, menyuruh Isogai untuk berhenti. "Sebelum kau melayaniku _._ Aku ingin melakukan _dare_ terlebih dulu."

Pelanggan adalah raja. Semboyan yang sudah mendarah daging dalam dunia niaga. Seorang pelayan sepertinya memang hanya bisa menurut.

"Tentu saja." Isogai membungkuk sedikit. "Apa yang tuan inginkan?"

Sepasang pita berwarna merah muda ditunjuk. Entah sejak kapan benda _girly_ itu sudah terlampir di meja, " _Dare_ dariku. Aku mau selama bersamaku kau mengikat rambutmu menjadi _twintail_."

Oh.

Ternyata ada yang belum bisa _move on._ Isogai memasang tampang datar begitu tahu dengan siapa dirinya hendak dibanding-bandingkan.

"Ba-baiklah." namun sekali lagi kibasan tangan menghentikan gerakan sang _butler_ ketika hendak mengambil elemen tipis tersebut, kerut di pusaran alis mengganti klausa tanya implisit.

"Aku yang akan mengikatnya. Tidak keberatan kan?" pita itu dikibas perlahan, "Hanya mengikat, tidak lebih. Dan seharusnya dalam _dare_ ini aku memang berhak memberimu sebuah perintah apa saja."

Isogai mengangguk. Menciptakan fase napas nan panjang kala mendapati dirinya tengah duduk dan merasakan jari-jari dari belakang menelusuri surainya yang tidak terlalu panjang. Setidaknya harga dirinya masih terselamatkan karena keberadaan mereka cukup tersembunyi di balik tirai tebal—menciptakan jarak tak kasat mata dari entitas lain yang sempat berlalu lalang.

 _Twin tail_ tak terlalu sempurna kini sudah menghiasi kepalanya. Penampilan ini sebenarnya lebih cocok ada di _maid cafe_ dibanding tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Isogai mencoba bersikap profesional meski sesungguhnya ia merasa tidak nyaman luar biasa sehingga semburat kemerahan lagi-lagi menghiasi pipi-pipi kenyalnya.

Decih tak puas terdengar. Sepertinya harapannya melihat makhluk yang lebih manis dari pujaan hatinya harus dipendam lebih lama.

"Sudahlah. Hidangkan semuanya sekarang."

 _Appetizer - soup - main course - dessert._

Tanpa menyanggah, tangan cekatan mulai meletakkan satu persatu piring berisi makanan. Meski disuruh sekaligus, tapi Isogai tetap menyajikannya sesuai dengan urutan yang tak luput dari pengamatan elang sang pelanggan. Poin plus sudah bertambah untuk Kunubutler.

"Silakan dinikmati..."

Jangan menilai hanya dari penampilan luar. Kenyataannya, ia adalah orang yang kenal sopan santun dan paham akan _table manner_. Pisau, garpu, pun sendok yang ada segera digunakan semestinya, salah satunya pada roti perancis menggiurkan yang kini berhasil disayat sempurna.

"Aku lihat kau begitu terpukau. Mulai naksir padaku?"

Isogai mengerjap. menutup mulutnya cepat tatkala menyadari pandangannya sempat lekat tanpa jeda pada aksi sang _tuan_ , "M-maaf, saya tidak bermaksud lancang. Tapi anda... luar biasa..."

"Tidak ada yang marah karena dipuji." tutur bijak yang mampu memercik rasa kagum Isogai sekali lagi.

Mengeluarkan catatan kecil dari dalam saku, satu persatu makanan meja dicicip sedikit sebelum diselingi kegiatan menulis. Menyuap, menulis, menyuap, berlangsung dalam repetisi. Isogai yang tidak berani mengusik hanya melancarkan aksi membosankan dengan menuang teh jika cangkir perak di depannya sudah habis atau bahkan masih setengah berisi.

"Baiklah sudah cukup. Aku pulang."

Melihat tamunya berdiri tiba-tiba kemudian meraup tasnya, Isogai mendadak panik. Tangannya menarik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan lawan bicaranya dengan tampang memelas seperti anak anjing hendak dibuang. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Isogai masih berkuncir dua.

"...maaf saya sudah lancang. Tapi apa pelayanan saya buruk?" karena apa yang mereka lewati baru sepertiga dari jadwal kesepakatan, "Saya minta maaf kalau tadi berbuat atau berkata salah, saya yakin tidak ada maksud—"

"Isogai Yuuma,"

Sang pemilik nama meneguk ludah.

"Bukan karenamu, aku yang memang harus pergi lebih awal. Ada hal penting yang harus kukerjakan." yakni melaporkan pada dunia tentang tempat menakjubkan yang baru saja ia sambangi, "Besok di jam yang sama aku akan datang lagi, dua _shift_ kalau perlu. Pastikan kau ada di tempat."

"T-tapi..."

Jemari kurus Isogai disambut sepihak lalu diangkat tinggi, perlahan dibawa ke arahnya. Seharusnya adegan _skinship_ ini sangat melanggar peraturan dan Isogai berhak melaporkan tamunya agar dijatuhi pinalti, tapi ia sendiri masih bimbang dengan momen terkini yang terjadi di luar prediksi. Mendapati tidak ada penolakan, punggung tangan itu dikecup dalam-dalam, memberi kesempatan sang _ikemen_ untuk meminimalisir cemas.

Padahal tidak ada hembus angin menyusup, tapi entah kenapa helai malam keduanya bergoyang lembut bagai tersapu udara hangat.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yang akan bicara pada atasanmu." lonceng dibunyikan nyaring sebelum menyibak sedikit gorden marun yang menghalangi, menjadikan langkahnya pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni ruangan. Tamu hingga para pelayan. Ada tanda tanya besar termasuk pada pria yang berbaik hati menyimpan jaketnya karena melihat pelanggannya pergi sebelum waktunya, namun Isogai merasa tidak harus risau.

"Besok saya pasti akan menunggu anda, Tuan Norita Yuuji!"

Satu point tambahan lagi bagi _butler_ Kunushitsuji Kissa bernomor urut dua karena berhasil mengingat lengkap namanya.

* * *

 **Yuumalicious (** **prologue)**

 **.:: END ::.**


End file.
